Political parties in the second mirkuleon empire
The Second mirkuleon empire was a multiparty consitutional monarchy with various political parties. The main parties were represented in the Imperial diet which was split into an upper house consisting of twelve seats reserved for the hold based cheiftains and a house of commons consisting one thousand one hundred and fifty six seats. There are also regional parties based in holds which do not have pan imperial representation. Parliament is elected during imperial elections which occur every decade through a FPTP system. The last imperial election was in 1938. Imperial dietary representation 1938 Imperial dietary elections took place every ten years through the usage of an FPTP system, each man who had the right to vote across the empire voted for directly which party they wished. To form a goverment a party had to have a majority in parliament, then the Emperor would give his blessing for them to form a goverment however this was not needed if they had 50% of the seats. The seats in the house of commons are based upon the 1156 counties. The dietary representatives of these counties are referred to as commoners as opposed to nobles in the House of nobles. The House of nobles was made up of the twelve cheiftains whom ruled the twelve holds which made up the Empire. Each cheiftain supported a different political party Regional parties Regions uses different voting systems and have different parliaments, the heads of these parliaments are refered to as first commoners. They represent their holds as a whole in the Imperial diet. The Vice Grand Vizier is chosen by the first commoners whilst the Grand Viziers is chosen from a list of candidates put foward by the winning party. Regional parties tend only be based in one hold and thus do not have representation on a pan imperial basis. However parties may have representation in multiple holds although may not have representation in the imperial diet. Efforts have been made to place a middle chamber made up of First commoners of the twelve holds to act as elected representatives of the holds on a higher basis. Elderhold Parties Elderhold is the cultural capital and is the home hold of the imperial family and thus acts as the Emperor's seat as he is also cheiftain of it. Whilst also holding the palace of white mountain to be his seat as Emperor. The Elderhold parliament uses the FPTP system to elect commoners to its parliament whch comprises of just the Chamber of Commoners. The head of Elderhold's parliament is the first commoner whom represents the interests of Elderhold as a whole in Parliament. Elderhold party was created in 1873 after the gulf war of 1870. until the end of the mirkuleon empire during the great schism of in 1942 it was abolished during the third civil war. The parliamentary elections are hold every ten years the last election being in 1933. Reindeerhold Reindeerhold only has four counties so it uses a proportional system were in which the party needing to have 50% however it only has two registered parties, the Liberals and the Farmer's union thus it has had a coaliation goverment ever since its creation in 1885. Twin islands (Sun hold) Twin islands (Ulach free state) Raven hold